


Thinking of you makes me feel at home

by starkrcmanoff



Series: ripavengers prompt [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: December 1st, Fluff, M/M, Pining Stan, Snow, Soft Boys, based on a prompt, idk - Freeform, pining richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrcmanoff/pseuds/starkrcmanoff
Summary: Richie and Stan are very much in love with each other, and it's finally time something happens between them.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: ripavengers prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Thinking of you makes me feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> hiya ! 
> 
> So this is based on @ripavengers' december prompt on twitter. December 1st is snow and,,, yeah. you get stozier and snow. 
> 
> hope you love it  
> cait (@faIIingpepper on twitter)

Stan and Richie were alone at Richie’s house, on this beautiful first day of December. The Losers had left about an hour before, each one for different reasons, but something felt fishy about that. See, before she had left, Beverly had given Richie a look. The kind of look that meant _do something now_. And Richie knew what it was about.

His feelings for Stan.

Because he was so in love with Stan that sometimes it hurt. Sometimes, when he saw him, his heart ached, because he was… Stan was just perfect. There was absolutely no other option for Richie, he had to fall in love with him. The moment he had met him, all those years ago, he had known. He was doomed. Because Stan had been nice and adorable, and just so _perfect_ that Richie had known, at age thirteen, that he’d fall in love with him one day, and that it would be the kind of love that would not fade away. Because Stan was like that. Once you loved him, you couldn’t stop. It wouldn’t fade away.

And it never did fade away. Richie fell in love with Stan when he was fifteen.

Wait. No.

Richie fell in love with Stan when he was thirteen. He realised he was in love with him when he was fifteen. It happened just like that. Boom. One minute he was Richie Tozier. The next minute, he was Richie _iminlovewithStan_ Tozier. It happened a day of September.

The seven Losers were hanging out after high school, talking of nothing but everything at the same time. Their classes, their schedules. How they would be able to see each other during lunch when they didn’t have any period in common. And then, it happened. Eddie made a joke. A dumb one, at that. Richie didn’t remember it, but he knew it was dumb. He did remember something else. Stan laughed. A laugh so precious and sweet that Richie thought _I love him_. And just like that, he realised his feelings for the other boy, and his world changed; for now, everyday he woke up, every second of every minute, his mind thought of Stan, and he was happy. Happy to love someone as wonderful and generous and kind as Stan.

Other times, it was hard. Hard, because what if Stan didn’t love him back? What if he ended up heartbroken? Some days, Richie wanted to do one thing: run to Stan, kiss him and confess his undying love for him. Days like today. December 1st.

Stan and Richie were alone, because everyone had left, and it was _unfair_ because Richie felt like he was slowly losing control. Stan wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. Richie had lost count of how many times they had been there, together, hanging out. He had lost count of how many times he and Stan had been alone at his house, or simply alone somewhere. And Stan, he was sitting. Reading a book. And that was something so _common_ , but Richie felt his restrain fade away slowly, and it was killing him, because Stan wasn’t doing anything, yet he was torturing him just by doing nothing. And Richie wanted to… to hug him, and kiss him, and hold him in his sleep, and love him and _god_ he needed to think of something else or he’d combust because it was all too much. So, he took his gaze away from Stan and looked outside.

And it was snowing.

“Oh. It’s beautiful.”

And it was. Everything was now covered in snow, everything was white. The ground, the trees, the roads, even the sky was white, for the snow was still falling. There was something magical about that that left Richie speechless. And Richie… he was happy. So happy. Sitting near the man he loved, the first day of December, watching the snow cover the world. He was _happy_. ha _happy_ His thoughts were disturbed by Stan, who suddenly spoke.

“It is.”

And Richie didn’t know that, because he was still looking through the window but, Stan wasn’t looking at the snow falling. He was looking at him. Watching him watching the snow. And it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Richie was mesmerising. His face was lit up by the weak light of the day, his sparkling eyes were bluer than ever, his smile was soft, he looked happy, and Stan just loved him. So much. So, so much.

“You are… beautiful,” he said slowly, whispering, barely loud enough for Richie to hear it. But he did.

“What…?” Richie asked, his voice weak because that was what Stan was doing to him. Making him weak.

“You are beautiful. Sitting in this armchair. Observing the snow. That’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Hum… thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Just the truth,” Stan said smiling. “Hey, do you want to go outside for a bit? Seeing the snow fall makes me want to be a kid again and play in the snow.”

And Richie couldn’t say no. He never had been able to say no to Stan, and he knew he would never be able to. He loved Stan too much to refuse him anything. So, they went outside. But they didn’t have any gloves, any beanie, because neither of them had thought it would snow, and Stan hadn’t brought anything with him and Richie couldn’t fine his, and so they were a bit cold, but it was so worth it. Because seeing Stan with rosy cheeks was the cutest thing ever. Because seeing Richie with rosy cheeks was the most beautiful thing ever.

Although they were both cold and wanted to go back inside, they stayed as long as possible outside. Sitting in the snow, talking. Then suddenly, Richie felt snow on his face. _The asshole_.

“Oh, you’re dead, Uris”.

Richie got up just in time to see Stan run away, laughing. He observed him for a few seconds, a soft smile on his lips. Cute. But it was war, and Richie was going to win it. And thus, the snowball fight began. But soon, they both were shivering from the cold, and decided to head inside.

“We should probably change into dry clothes…,” said Richie, laughing, because they were both drenched. And cold. And shivering. “And you should probably dry your hair. They’re dripping on the floor.”

“You think you’re better? There’s almost a puddle of water at your feet because of your hair,” Stan said while laughing too.

“Okay. I’ll dry my hair first, so you can be in warmer and more comfortable clothes faster.”

“So thoughtful of you, Richie. I’m honoured.”

“I know, right?”

***

Richie was waiting for Stan in the kitchen with two hot cups of teas. It had taken him less time to get changed and dry his hair, and he had decided that he wanted tea. Tea was good when you were cold. Stan loved tea. In fact, he lived for tea. But Stan was also taking a lot of time to get changed and dry his hair, so Richie took the two cups and went upstairs, to his bedroom, trying not to spill anything. Which was hard. Because the cups were full. But hey, he made it in one piece and the teas too.

“Hey, Stan. Can I come in?” he asked gently.

“Yeah.”

And the sight Richie had when he stepped in his room… well, it was something else. Stan was wearing his pyjamas – because they had planned that he would sleep at Richie’s tonight – which was already cute, but his hair was still wet because of the snow, and he had an oversized hoodie – and Richie was pretty sure it was one of _his_ hoodies – and he was just adorable. _God_ , he was adorable. And Richie felt like he was going to explode. Everything was too much. Stan was going to be the death of him. He put the cups on his desk, without taking his eyes off Stan, who was also looking at him, watching him expectantly. The world, it seemed, had stopped. There was only them in this moment. Richie and Stan. Stan and Richie. _StanandRichie_. _RichieandStan_.

“Jesus,” Richie said, letting his mind speak for him.

“What?” asked Stan, smiling.

“You’re adorable.”

And Stan’s expression suddenly changed. His eyes went soft, his smile turned into a timid but loving smile. And Richie had already seen Stan make this face, when he was looking at him, but every time it felt like a punch in the guts. Because Stan was beautiful. And him, looking at Richie, with love and fondness, was Richie’s weakness, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He walked closely to him, and when he reached him, one of his hands found his way to one of Stan’s cheeks.

“How is it possible to love someone that much?” he whispered. He didn’t need to talk louder, as he was only inches apart from Stan. As their lips were only inches apart too.

“I don’t know, Rich. But I feel like I’m going to explode,” Stan whispered back, his hand on Richie’s.

“Jesus, Stan.”

Suddenly the world stopped, the noises stop, the earth stopped moving. Because Richie, who couldn’t take it anymore, closed the gap. He was kissing Stan. And Stan was kissing back, happily, hungrily. _I love him so much_ , they both thought. Richie felt like he was home, suddenly. Kissing Stan was new, but Stan wasn’t. In a way, he had always been his home. Helping him when he needed. Smiling at him. He was always somewhere, in the back of his mind, and kissing him felt like home. Richie was home, and he was kissing the boy he loved, and he was the happiest he had ever been. It seemed like the moment was stuck in ice, for all they could feel, all they could think of, was the other boy, and nothing else. They were the only two people existing, in this precise moment. And they never stopped kissing. Stan brought Richie closer, so that their body touched, touched everywhere. Their chest, their legs, their stomach. And Richie, he did what he had always wanted to do: he let his other hand go into Stan’s hair, pulling them slowly, lightly, and Stan _moaned_ , and Richie deepened the kiss. That’s all he could do. Kiss Stan, over and over again, until he couldn’t breathe anymore, until he died because it was all too much. Stan gripped Richie’s shirt and pulled the boy to him as he was stepping back towards the bed, and before he could realise what was happening, Richie was on top of him, and he smiled at the boy under him. _Adorable._

“Do you know how much I love you?” Richie whispered, as not to break the atmosphere around them.

“Tell me.”

“I love you as much as Tony loves Pepper. As much as Jake loves Amy. As much as Chidi loves Eleanor. I see you, and my breath stops for a second. My heart misses a beat. My body is asking for yours. My heart for your heart. My hands for your hands. I love you like James loved Lily. Like Peeta loves Katniss,” said Richie, while gently bopping his nose against Stan’s.

“You’re always haunting me. When I wake up, I think of you. When I go to sleep, I think of you. When we’re at university, I think of you. I think of you all the time. Every second of every minute of every day. And I never wanted it to stop, because thinking of you makes me feel warm. At home. Loving you makes me feel at home,” answered Stan.

They were each other’s home. They had been since they were thirteen. They realised it when they were fifteen. They were now eighteen. And it had taken them a while. It had taken them years of thinking of the other as their home to finally make it official. But they did. They did, and they were each other’s home.

And things stayed that way for years.

For Richie was Stan’s home, and Stan was Richie’s home.


End file.
